The Aftermath
by All Kinds of Awsome
Summary: Set directly after the 4th volume. Talks about Ray and Florian's relationship and lives after everything that's happend. [warnings: spoliers, slashyaoi, sexual situations] [main pairings: RayFlorian] Ending Changed


I was re-reading the series (again), and this caught my attention, so I wanted to write a fic about it. And well, let's face it. This fandom needs more love. I love Gorgeous Carat a lot. I finally got Galaxy, however I don't think there's a reason to change this fic at all. I have however made the end a bit better, because as pointed out by Tessa Marlene, it felt unfinished. I still might do a second chapter, though.

This happens in between volume 4 and 5, after they've returned home.

Bold: p.30, volume 2

- - -

**If he's destroyed, It'll be by MY hands**

**- - -**

Ray could remember thinking those words when Florian had been kidnapped by Louise of the Black Hand. It was supposed to work like that. Ray bought him, so if Florian was to be broken, it was Ray's job to do it. Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way. It was not Ray who had destroyed Florian. However, in a way, Ray was glad. Because he could still fix him.

Florian sometimes woke up screaming, sweating, completely unaware of his surroundings. Nightmares plagued his mind, Azura haunting his dreams. About the fourth time that had happened, Florian had knocked a vase from his bed side table over, and ended up cutting his legs and arms to ribbons when he fell out of bed. He had since been moved to Ray's room, for the amethyst's own protection.

With Ray there, if Florian had a nightmare, the emerald eyed teen could grab the blonde and hold him. Now, don't jump to conclusions. This did not mean that Ray was suddenly a very comforting and loving person. He only did this because Florian could hurt himself, and get blood on the floor. At least, that's what he told himself.

At first, Florian would struggle, trying to escape the arms that held him grounded. Within seconds however, the older male would realize where he was, and relax. He was not with Azura, he was with Ray. Ray wouldn't hurt him. Much.

Sometimes Florian would dissolve into tears. The first few times this had happened, Ray had no idea what to do. He didn't do well with crying people. It unnerved him. He had awkwardly patted the other's back and gave small words of reassurance. Well, what he hopped was reassurance. But Florian seemed to understand anyway.

Their first time at sex was... painful. Things had been going smoothly, maybe a bit slow for Ray, but he knew he'd have to take his time with the blonde. Unfortunately, Ray had not quite prepared Florian enough, and when he had tried entering the violet eyed male, Florian had been so terrified, he'd lost track of where he was, and grabbed something to defend himself with. This ended up being a candlestick holder, which he had smacked the brunette in the head with.

Ray had gotten a nasty goose egg, but luckily was saved further injury because it only took a few seconds for Florian to realize what he'd done. Florian had apologized countlessly, maybe frightened that Ray would take him down to the cellar, however Ray had simply dismissed it, and had gone looking for some stray pieces of ice from their ice box.

Their next few tries were as, if not more, awkward. However, on the fifth shot, they had managed to get through the whole thing relatively smoothly. Of course, Florian had cried a bit, and all the stuff that goes with it, but that was to be expected. After all, a rape victim does not just jump into sex, despite what others may believe.

Just because they had managed this however, did not mean Ray could have his wicked way with Florian whenever he chose. Even if Ray did own the blonde, there were things you just did not force someone into. After all, Azura had forced Florian, and look what became of it.

Everyone in the mansion was a bit cautious around Florian, and knew not to surprise the amethyst, however he was slowly but surely coming back to somewhat like his old self again, though he would never be quite the same. They other's treated him like normal however.

Except of course for Ray. Not once had the teen brought Florian down to the cellar. Even when one night the blonde had aimed a knife at him, and threatened to cut off all the brunette's limbs. Of course, it had been entirely Ray's fault. He'd been the stupid git who'd startled Florian by groping his ass while the older man had been cutting up vegetables.

Ray wondered vaguely if he'd ever be able to bring his amethyst down to the cellar. Probably not. He knew he'd break Florian's trust far too much. He'd never get it back. So instead the two resulted in squabbling like an old married couple.

That had first been said by Laila, and soon Noel had caught on to the sentence and began to repeat it as well. Quite a bit actually, seeing as he was a child, and that's what children tend to do.

Ray for the most part didn't send Florian out on erands by himself. He tended to get lost, and somehow on the other side of town. Laila usually accompanied him, seeing as they got along quite a bit better. The two also seemed to be sharring something they were keeping secret from Ray.

The teen had caught Laila showing something to Florian and giggling about it once. Though, when he had questioned them, they had simply grinned at him and given him a far too innocent "Nothing".

He'd never admit it, but he _really_ wanted to know what their secret was.

- - -

Please, please review! It would mean a lot to me if you did. I want to improve my writing, and I can't do that if no one ever points out things I should change or improve. I don't have a beta at the moment, but I might be able to get my friend Bunny to beta some other fanfics in the future. For now, I appolozise for any and all mistakes.

Ending changed. This way it leaves it open for a second chapter, most likely with dialogue, and more character views.


End file.
